


My Flowers Bloom For You

by Fun_Is_My_Name



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_Is_My_Name/pseuds/Fun_Is_My_Name
Summary: Hubert has grown closer to a certain ginger coworker, and as they spend more time together he begins to realize the consequences of their blossoming friendship.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Bitter Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand decides to take a break from the war with Hubert.

Hubert spent his day as normal, taking care of tasks Edelgard had assigned him and more. There were rumors of a revolt forming, a few angered ex-nobles who disagreed with the way Edelgard was forming the new world. He sent a few soldiers to investigate the pathetic ones who had no way of rising to the top without the status they were given from birth. Everything had been well organized and been preformed according to plan.

He returned to his quarters after the long day of serving her highness, but when stopping at the door Hubert spotted a nicely enclosed letter with his name written on top.

Taking the envelope inside with him, he took off his coat and opened it.

_Hubert,  
You have quite a lot of work to do, so do I, although it seems as if we have not had the time to see each other as much as I'd wish. There is a war to be fought, I understand this, yet it should not prevent us from enjoying ourselves in the small gaps of freedom we experience. I hope you agree and take my words to heart.  
With this said, it would fill my heart with joy if you would accept this invitation and share a cup of tea with me outside the dining hall once the sun begins to set.  
Your comrade on the battlefield, Ferdinand._

Hubert sat in his chair, reviewing the letter a couple more times.

He had planned on organizing future tactics her majesty had in mind, just so then some weight could be lifted off her shoulders. Although, Hubert couldn't help but lean towards the idea of spending the rest of his day with Ferdinand.

They had grown closer in recent times, Hubert had caught himself turning his attention towards the rays of sunshine Ferdinand produced. Even on the battlefield, it was as if his light gave him the strength and energy to keep fighting.

He couldn't turn down the invitation.

~~~

Hubert made his way down to the decided place, feeling a small warmth spread in his cheeks once he saw the ginger man smile and wave. There were few others left around, most people at this time would be in bed due to the sun already beginning to set.

"Ferdinand, If it were anyone else I would have suspected this to be a trap considering the time you had requested for me to come here."

"Hubert! My apologies, I would have done this sooner if not for the many unfinished orders I have been working on. Although, I will take the fact that you trusted me in arriving as a compliment!"

The smile he wore set Hubert's lips to twist in a similar way.

"Well, I believe if this were to be a trap I could escape whatever scheme you have planed easily."

That brought Ferdinand to laughter. "If this were a couple of years prior I would have taken offense to your words. Although, the difference is that now you do not mean them the same way you would have before."

Hubert chuckled, and took a seat across from the other. Ferdinand poured him some tea, and when he sipped Hubert tasted it similar to coffee.

"Bitter?"

"Yes, what kind is this?"

"Assam tea, I know you are fond of the black coffee you have each day, and that tea time is not for you. But, I was able to find some that might suit your taste! What are your thoughts?"

Hubert took another sip, looking down at the red hue it gave off.

It reminded him of the red calla lilies he once saw Bernadetta plant in the greenhouse.

"I don't favor it as much as I do coffee, but out of all teas I have had this ranks high on my favorites." Hubert saw Ferdinand's cup shine with the same color. "I thought your tastes fell towards the sweeter side?"

"They do, yet it would be unfair if we shared Southern Fruit Blend and Almyran Pine Needles each time we had tea, I understand they're not in your favor. It's not how a noble should act... Or I guess with the new future we fight for, it's not how anyone should act. We should be considerate and take others preferences into account!"

He smiled. "I'm glad that you're coming to terms with lack of nobility in the future we strive for. It must have been difficult considering your love for the title you posses." Hubert took another sip of the tea, but felt a soft itching at the back of his throat as the warm fluid came down.

"It's not that I love it, but that being considered a noble helped me strive to live up to the responsibilities that title held. I cannot imagine a world where I could be born a commoner, It seems like all the work I had done was for the fact that I am an Aegir."

"Yet all the work you have done is your doing. I believe if you were to be born a commoner, you, Ferdinand, would have strived to be recognized and become a valiant general to whichever cause you believed in. It is in your nature to have all the attention towards you, after all."

"If I did not know better, Hubert, behind the sly remarks It seems as if you are complimenting me." Red, similar to the tea, flushed to Ferdinand's cheeks.

His stomach twisted, at first it was nice but the feeling soon spread towards his lungs. 

"I only speak what I have seen to be true and deserves to be said, you work hard and learn at every opportunity you get. I doubt it would be different if you were in any other situation, even from the start."

The blush in Ferdinand's cheeks grew, reaching the tips of his ears.

"Well, Hubert, I appreciate the kind words. These moments truly spark joy in this life of war."

He attempted to smile, but before he could do so a small cough reached his lips instead.

"Are you alright?"

He attempted to talk, yet a few more scratches caused him to hold his words back.

"Is it the tea? Do you need rest? Should I take you to Linhardt?" Ferdinand was now standing up from his chair, on alert onto what needed to be done.

"No... No, I'm fine, It was a only small irritation."

"If you are not feeling well you should take care of yourself, I know your tendencies work until it is physically impossible."

"I'm alright, Ferdinand." Hubert saw the worry in his eyes. "Onto other matters, I heard some gossip of new recruits hoping to join our cause."

The ginger still looked anxious, but moved on the same way Hubert did.

"Of course we will need to start a background check, we need more for our cause yet can't allow spies or traitors to join our cause."

"Yes, yet it seems after the last battle defending against the Church left may to want to join. We also still need to figure out the mysteries this Monastery holds..."

Ferdinand sighed.

"It seems as if all we are meant to do is work..."

Hubert panicked at the sight of the other being upset, his hand let go of his cup and began to reach for his hand. Anything for his sadness to leave, yet he hesitated.

"It does... Although the future we do work for holds more time for tea, and less stress of war."

Ferdinand's smile and blush returned.

"Does this mean you enjoy these moments we share?"

Hubert smiled, but as his mouth opened he coughed out a red figure into his hand.

"Hubert!? Are you okay!?" Ferdinand now stood at his side, looking at him.

He wanted to speak, yet his lungs refused to let him take a breath.

"We're taking you to the infirmary, you cannot refuse."

Hubert took time calmed himself down.

"No, I can just head to my room and rest... I'll be able to help myself there."

Ferdinand held doubt for a few moments, but knew Hubert wouldn't budge.

"Okay... Okay, let's get you to your room."

~~~

He began to feel better once he returned. The whole walk back was excruciatingly painful as the feeling of bee stings in his lungs suffocated him. Hubert sighed, taking in his ability to breathe once more. He opened his hand, looking down at the red calla lilies which he coughed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in many moons, nor have I ever written a Fire Emblem fic so I hope this sweetens your taste buds and laves a good impression.
> 
> I've been busy with school, I have so many other things I'm doing I shouldn't be writing this but screw it I want to, therefor I shall!
> 
> Thank you for reading this btw! It's kinda short because of my time and not knowing how invested I am yet... The chapters will get longer soon, hope you enjoyed! <3


	2. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After flowers fell from his mouth, Hubert needed to cure himself, and to get rid of the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the time FE3H takes place would have the ability to actually preform surgery on the lungs, I've also never done a Hanahaki fic so please accept my poor attempts.

The next few days were difficult, Hubert kept finding it hard to breathe when the thought of Ferdinand arrived. Edelgard became concerned, she worried that a cold may have overtaken him and told Hubert to take a week to relax and bring himself back to good health.

Sitting on the bed, Hubert sighed frustratingly. He needed to work, to help Lady Edelgard, yet his lungs felt heavy and his throat sore.

Ever since the last time he had tea, Hubert has not been able to function properly. It got worse at night; when he longed for a chance to have Ferdinand next to him. The ability to awake next to his warm glow, hair similar to a sundaze blaze. It caused forceful coughs to burst through him, his throat was in constant pain. Flowers would fall past his lips, all he wished was for this to end.

He knew of the disease called 'Hanahaki,' a cough flowers when faced with unrequited love. How ironic that he himself believed to be above such trivial emotions. The only one he loved was Lady Edelgard, and she felt the same way. Even if she didn't, Hubert doubted it would change anything, but with Ferdinand... All his heart wanted was for him to be by his side.

The only other option he had was to confess, hope the other would accept, or, rid of the petals along with his ability to feel love.

He never saw any use in romance. The only logical option was to rid of what grew in his system. The only downfall was whoever did the procedure would know of his secret.

But it was either take that risk or choke on his own blood from the thorns which pierced through his heart. The thought of taking his time away from her Majesty, onto something so stupid and useless... Hubert grew with rage, all he wished for was to get Ferdinand to stop being near him, to get him out of his mind.

This was annoying, no, an annoyance is a small irritation, this was vexing. All he wanted, all he lived for, was to serve Edelgard. Now he sat in bed, sent to his room like a little boy by her Majesty. This was pathetic, at least when he was a little boy Hubert would still travel to the ends of the earth looking for her. How pathetic he has become.

These stupid feelings, he's weak and unable to move on, all because of Ferdinand. He was the source of this, him and his annoying glow.

Hubert wished to move on, to forget, to rid the root of this problem.

~~~

The days onward were spent avoiding Ferdinand. Hubert left his room sneakily to meet with Linhardt, who's room was located in front of Ferdinand's. He once was jealous of this, which he now knew was disgusting. Hubert had the honor of resting next to where her Majesty slept. That's all he needed.

"And so when did this begin?"

"A week ago."

"How bad has it gotten?"

"Only a single flower ever comes out, not very frequently. It's the coughing and breathing which is the issue."

Linhardt sighed, of course he was tired, but he also understood why Hubert wouldn't speak of this to anyone else.

"Well, I can give you some pills to sooth your throat, but that will only last so long."

His words sat in the air for a while, the two of them knowing what this could lead to.

"If you do want to rid of this, which I assume you would, there's a specific remedy which you would need to drink. It will kill the flowers, and their seeds, but you vomit the remanding life that has already grown. This includes; flowers, thorns, roots, seeds... And I believe you already know the major kick."

Hubert looked to his palms, his white gloves always hid his murderous hands.

"I want to rid of this."

Linhardt looked at the book he used to take notes in.

"Well then, I'll see if I can obtain any."

~~~

Hubert left Linhardts quarters, and as he made his way to his own, until a voice called from behind.

"Hubert!"

Turning, his eyes met with the one person he wished to never see again.

"Hubert, thank the goddess I caught you! It seems like I haven't seen you in ages, how's your cold?"

Hubert sighed.

"Alright..."

"Really? Well that's fantastic! Once you've recovered we should definitely meet up for tea again. I've actually already ordered the tea from before, it should be imported soon!"

Hubert despised the way his heart pounded, before it was enjoyable, yet now every thump pressed sharply against rose stems. The entire experience was a pain to even envision, let alone live through.

"My calendar is full, I must catch up with the work piled up on my desk."

All he awaited for was to end the conversation, he could already feel the flowers make their way up. For Ferdinand to turn and go away, but he knew even seeing his hair flow from behind would cause his coughs. Hubert needed to leave.

"That's understandable, you should let me know once you're caught up!"

Ferdinand's smile grew large, covering half of his face.

Hubert despised the way his face rushed with blood, Ferdinand needed to leave, leave and never re-appear again.

He left without responding, fear filled him on what his body might do if he decided to stay.

~~~

It went on every day, avoidance, pills, the flowers. Each day was spent with rage, until a certain man stood at his doorstep.

"My Dear Hubert! It's been a while, and I hope you don't find me intruding on your work, but it has been forever since we have properly had a conversation. It seems as if you haven't been getting my letters? I've been leaving them here for a while now..."

"Hmgh... I guess they blew in the wind." He turned away.

"That's unfortunate... Well, I have come here now to ask you myself to tea! I've already prepared th-"

"I will not be going."

"What?"

"I will not be going, Ferdinand, or have you lost your ability to hear? I have work, now if you would leave me so I can be getting back to said work."

The two of them stood still, every moment that passed was a reminder that Hubert needed his pills.

"Hm..."

"Are you only going to stand there? If you have something to say, say it, as I said I have work."

"Why have you been so cold with me? Did I do something wrong?"

Hubert growled.

"Why ask me such unimportant questions? We have a war to conquer, may I suggest actually working on your battle skills instead of uselessly standing here at my doorway?"

Ferdinand sighed. "I just don't understand, you seemed to be fine with me a few weeks ago... If I had done absolutely anything to offend you tell me so then I can apologies or explain myself!"

He felt himself bloom with a bitter sensation.

" _'Seemed'_ to be Ferdinand, just how it _seemed_ like we got along, or _seemed_ that I liked you... But in truth; you are nothing more than a parasite that uses the efforts of her majesty to boost yourself up! You use Edelgard in hopes that you may someday surpass her, and I've finally had enough of it, Ferdinand, I can't stand the likes of you."

The other took a couple of steps back, as Hubert looked up he saw pain in his eyes. He turned away.

__This doesn't matter, after this moment he'll leave and you'll never need to deal with him again. You don't love him, he only caused you to be distracted from your work. This is his fault. He confused you with his words of flattery, the tea, the kindness. You were persuaded by his siren like words, how pitiful. Ferdinand is a parasite, nothing more than a corpse being maneuvered by a kamikaze._ _

"I don't understand what has gotten into you Hubert, but let my words be clear; I did once focus on nothing more than surpassing Edelgard, on being a noble, but that is no longer who I am! I fight for the war, I battle for Edelgard's cause because I agree with it! Unlike you who only stands here because of your obsessive adoration for her! You once said that if I were to be born under different circumstances, it would be my natural determination and strive which would have brought me back here. Whether you had lied about it or not, I still believe those words. As for you Hubert, I cannot say the same! All you care for is your work, and because of this Hubert, I have no doubt that you will never find satisfaction in your life."

And with that, Ferdinand had turned and left a shell-shocked Hubert alone.

~~~

He laid in bed, it was late and he had a meeting with Edelgard tomorrow morning. Despite knowing this, his mind could not let him rest.

Ferdinand's words tore his mind apart.

_"You once said that if I were to be born under different circumstances, it would be my natural determination and strive which would have brought me back here... I still believe those words."_

He felt guilt, something Hubert rarely ever experienced. Ferdinand's expression; slightly turned up eyebrows and a mouth which tilted downwards. His stance looked defensive, a foot behind the other as if he was prepared to run away. The man which once trusted him with his insecurities, looked like he would do anything to run away from him in that moment.

And Ferdinand's voice, it almost broke him. The stern and booming words were much harsher than any of their previous arguments.

_It's his fault... Ferdinand... If only he focused on work and hadn't said anything. He's causing problems, he's a liability! I cannot let him work for her Majesty!_

_"I battle for Edelgard's cause, unlike you who only stands here because of your obsessive adoration for her! .... All you care for is your work, and because of this Hubert, I have no doubt that you will never find satisfaction in your life!"_

All he needed was Edelgard.

Hubert coughed furiously, it felt disgusting. Flowers fell along with orange and yellow petals, and once it ended it looked like Hubert had grown a garden in bed.

All he could have hoped for now was the antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to actually post, but I have so much work I kind of regret starting this... But!!! I'm actually having fun so I'll still try to post and finish the next chapters as soon as possible! That you for reading~~~ <3


	3. Futre Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert leaves for a meeting with her Majesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a sticky note with my whole plan for the story... And I may have lost it... So this is all by memory! It's really frustrating because I had all the notes for things that could happen if I didn't know how to lead into the next major point, and stuff to happen in between, and now it's all gone... But I'm trying my best, and even though I have no time to re-write the story parts and stuff I promise I'm still trying my best!

The morning was tiresome, Hubert could go for some coffee yet he was almost late for the meeting with her Majesty.

Every movement was grueling, he didn't sleep well and the coughing had no help at all.

Now his lungs shot with pain every time he took a breath, it felt as if his throat had been scraped and now only blood was being swallowed.

"My apologies for the wait, your Majesty. I had some unfortunate... Matters to take care of last night."

"It's quite alright Hubert, I just hope you're not working on things behind my back, are you?" Edelgard joked.

"No, no, they were personal matters."

"Oh? A... Woman, perhaps?"

She always did have an interest in the gossip the went around, as much as she refused to admit it.

Hubert turned away, his expression turning bitter.

"Er, no... I just had a difficult time sleeping."

Edelgard turned to face him properly.

"It was only a jest Hubert, I did not mean to offend. Whatever it was, I only hope it doesn't hold you back from your rest anymore."

"Thank you, and do not worry, I did not take offense. It's only that you should know by now that my heart belongs to you and you only."

She smiled, sighing slightly. Despite the grin her expression showed no signs of happiness.

"Yes, you state such so many times yet... I only wish you had more reasons to be here."

"Here?"

"For my cause... I do not wish to by piloting you like a puppet!"

"I can assure you I have my own thoughts and opinions. I believe in what you fight for- Er, haven't we discussed this many times in the past?"

"Yes, but it seems as if you believe in my cause because I lead you here."

**_"...you who only stands here because of your obsessive adoration for her!"_**

"Hubert? What's wrong..? Ah, maybe you are right... I should stop bringing this up, it isn't my place to question your beliefs like that. My apologies."

They stood for a while, awkwardly letting the conversation hang.

"Shall we get on with out meeting..?" Hubert began.

"Yes... let's."

~~~

"It seems everything is in order, thank you Hubert for meeting with me today. You are of great help."

"There's no need for gratitude, you Majesty. I am only doing my job."

"Ah, that reminds me; could you stay for one more meeting? It would be of great help if you could give your insight on these matters."

"Of course." He spoke, taking his seat once more. "What's this meeting on? I don't recall seeing this on your schedule..."

"I knew if you heard of it you would have insisted on joining, I didn't want you to worry after your horrid cold. But it now seems like you've recuperated well, so I hope you don't mind."

A knock came from outside the meeting room.

"Yes! Come in!"

As the door slowly opened, Edelgard spoke once more.

"Oh, and the meeting is about how we will organize the Cabinet of Ministers once the war is over."

"The Cabinet of Ministers..? But that's a job for the..." Hubert turned his head to confirm his suspicion, his observation was correct. There stood the future Prime Minister of Fódlan; Ferdinand.

~~~

Hubert and Ferdinand sat opposing to each other, with Edelgard at the head of the table.

"As we all know, I've already set a plan for some of the high-ranking officials after the war is over. The only problem how we will organize things them and all the other roles, I have no doubt there are many willing to apply; some will be skillful but others may just be nobles who only want their legacy back."

Edelgard went on about some ideas she had about conducting possible workers purely on skill.

"Ferdinand, as the future Prime Minister, what do you think we could possibly do?"

Hubert rolled his eyes, the other gave him a glare.

"Well I believe if we were to decide now who would take on those roles-"

"That would never work, Ferdinand. We are too busy with the war to be accepting any applications, especially with the uncertainty of how our win seems on the outside." Hubert spoke, giving off a sly smile.

"If you would allow me to speak, Hubert..." Said with teeth grinding. "...you would know that I was suggesting to decide who would take on those roles by observing those who are already in our ranks."

"Again, **Ferdinand** , with the war we _obviously_ don't have any time to decide now." He sat with crossed legs and arms, revealing how he had no care for the others opinions.

"Again _**Hubert**_ , _we_ wouldn't be doing anything..." Ferdinand sighed, attempting to regain his tranquility. Instead, he turned to Edelgard, ignoring the presence of Hubert. "I would be willing to choose on my own. I understand there are those who only suck up to Edelgard, or act kindly in her presence. You will have no need to bother yourself with them, for I will be the one choosing those of value. It will be my job, after all."

Edelgard stood there a little shocked, but before she could respond Hubert spoke.

"How can we trust Ferdinand in making this decision?"

The ginger looked over to him aggressively, but soon smiled.

"If you distrust me we can hold another meeting to discuss my findings."

"I only distrust the idea of having you as Prime Minister."

Ferdinand shot up and slammed his hands on the table.

"THAT'S MY WHOLE JOB YOU A-!"

"Enough out of you two!" Edelgard spoke sternly, it was strong enough to overpower the entire room's atmosphere.

The two had forgotten she was there. 

"I have no clue what has gotten into you two, but it stops now!"

The room fell silent. Ferdinand re-took his seat.

She sighed. "You two used to be so close... What happened..?"

Edelgard right-hand gave looked over to future Prime Minister, instead of anger he found sorrow in his smooth complexion.

"Seemed to be..." Ferdinand silently corrected.

~~~

Hubert left the meeting soon after the argument. He rushed towards the bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet.

Petals and soon full-blossomed flowers came from him.

Whenever he felt strongly towards Ferdinand it came, even from his thoughts or dreams.

Grasping at the floor for breath, his tears began to water the roots.

It was painful, not only physically but for his mind too.

After that day... The day he finally told Ferdinand the way he felt he thought it was all over. 

But his soul and entire being could only focus on the glistening hair, his well kept form...

Thorn rained down, causing blood to soon arise.

This was a curse, caused by **him**.

But in the end, deep within himself, he knew soon the truth would shine on him.

And once the flowers fell, Hubert noticed the snot stream below.

"God damn it..." He whispered, getting up and attempting to clean the mess.

He laid in bed, wanting to rest and awake without any illness.

But as his eyes fluttered shut, Ferdinand-filled drams invaded his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what a Prime Minister does... And I feel like I should because I live in Canada... But I researched as much as I could to make this maybe accurate..? If it doesn't maybe just roll with it..? Please..? I also tried my best to figure out a plan for when Edelgard, Ferdinand and Hubert were speaking, I hope it sounded possible :(
> 
> Did...Did the monastery have toilets..? Did they have that technology..? Were there...just pits..? Oh god I feel really dumb, I know it's a time error but I've already procrastinated on this for two days and need to get this out!


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Ferdinand are sent on a mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished a six page essay on Friday and have been very sick so this chapter has been... Heavily delayed...

Everyday had Hubert in pain, all he could hope was for Linhardt to finally receive the cure.

But one faithful day, another letter was at his door.

_Hubert,_  
_I hope you have no plans, as there are urgent matter to discuss. Please meet with meet with me in my office immediately.  
Edelgard. _

He got up and left instantly, anything for her.

~~~

"You called?" He asked, asking into her room.

"Ah, Hubert! Yes, there's a special assignment I was hoping you could take care of."

"Of course, you Majesty. What do you need?"

"You know those ex-nobles I had you take care of a few weeks ago?"

"The ones that attempted to form a rebellion? I sent some soldiers to take care of that already."

"Yes, I'm aware. Apparently they've grown in numbers, the rebellion formed isn't large but still concerning."

"Our troops didn't take care of them already?" Hubert sighed disappointedly. "Give me five days, I'll wipe them all out in less than a week."

Before he could leave, Edelgard took his hand.

"Ferdinand is going with you."

"Ferdinand?"

"Yes, I believe with both of your skills combined there'll be no causualties."

He looked conflicted.

"I hope you're not going to go against my orders? May I remind you, I am your superior."

Hubert knew she would never fire him, but he has been trying to speak his mind instead of going behind her back on what he believed to be right.

"I just don't believe Ferdinand will be of assistance, I can do this on my own."

"Taking out an army on your own? Bold of you Hubert, but even with your battalions I still believe Ferdinand should go with you. This isn't something I'm changing my mind on."

He grunted a bit, looking away.

"Yes... Your Majesty..."

~~~

The weather was cooler than usual, colourful leaves fell from trees which surrounded the two. Different variations of red, yellow and orange, all which blended well with the ginger haired man.

Hubert recalled the last conversation he had with Linhardt, it was three days before him and Ferdinand left for the village.

_"I recently was able to place an order for the remedy, these things aren't easy to come by, you know..."_

He remembers the price, it was a noticeable amount from his pockets but undoubtedly worth it.

_"It should be here by the time you and Ferdinand return from your mission."_

The cold wall in between the two men matched the temperature around them, none of the two had spoken the entire journey.

They had soldiers ahead they were planning on meeting up with, all the two hoped for was to get to the others and get this done with.

Hubert kept his stern complexion, as if nothing had passed between the two.

It felt similar to the Monastery days, the two would often be near each other coldly, without care for one another.

But at least then they had their bickering to fill the void left between them.

The trees slowly became less colourful until they had reached the edge of a cliff above the village. 

All life seemed to have already been killed by the sour atmosphere.

"We're here" Hubert spoke, turning to the other.

But when he turned, the sight he witnessed shot at his beating soul.

Ferdinand stood there, as tall as ever. His hair slowly flowing behind. He stared off into the distance, as if all thoughts had left him and all that was left was an empty vessel.

Or maybe all bitter thoughts had returned to him.

But it was his eyes... Ferdinands eyes.

Huberts stood in shock as a small tear trickled down the others well-kept skin, racing down his cheek. Once it hit the ground many more followed its tracks.

The wall between them grew larger as Hubert didn't know what to do.

"Ferdinand..." He looked away and took in the air, refreshing his clouded mind. "We're here... Let's go."

He began making his way down the hill, but after a few steps down the hill he realized no one followed behind him.

" **Ferdinand** , we're here, let's go."

"No." The ginger mumbled slightly below his cracking voice.

"Then what?" He spoke sternly. "You wish for me to stand here and wait for you? You want the world to stand here and wait for you? Typical..." Hubert's breathing became painful as the frosty air began to reach the scratches in his throat.

"Oh please just _shut up_." Ferdinand was unsuccessful in sounding angered, instead his unstable tone took over.

"We have a mission, do you wish for me to abandon my post? What is it that's got you so sorrowful anyway?"

Ferdinand closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You, Hubert. I cannot live without knowing what had happened for you to turn on me."

Hubert scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning away.

"I understand we never got along... And that apparently I was deceived into thin king we had grown close... But please, at least let me know was it was that finally tipped you over the edge?" He took a sigh and bursted into tears. "Please just tell me what I did wrong!"

Hubert quickly looked back, the ginger's body now faced him. He covered his eyes with his arms as tears fell rapidly. They came at a pace where his sleeve began to suffocate from the massive amount.

Hubert took a few steps back, he felt remorse for all of his actions. This was a first for him, it's been forever since _Hubert_ of all people felt empathy for another.

Ferdinands sobs uncomfortably filled the air, Hubert attempted to speak but instead coughed as a flower bloomed.

The tearful one looked to the other, bent over and coughing furiously. But instead of focusing on the man infant of him, he instead spotted one behind.

"Hubert there's..." He began, but as his vision cleared Ferdinand launched himself forward. "Hubert, look out!"

The magician was pushed aside as an axe welder emerged from the red trees behind.

Ferdinand whipped out his lance and attempted to block the blow, unfortunately he lacked the time and the axe had attacked him directly onto his chest.

He yelled in pain as he fell back.

Hubert watched in disbelief, but as the enemy raised his weapon he sprung into action.

Launching his arm forth he blasted the man back, utilizing his dark spells.

The man had tumbled over the cliff, falling back and finally landing on his head once he hit the ground.

For sure he had died. Ferdinand still laid on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my sticky noted, I have no idea where they were. I got up to get some water and I heard something fall, then boom. On the floor, there, came from somewhere. This fic is kinda a stress reliever by giving me stress, I stress about it but then I do it and everything's cool. I think I'm getting more motivated for this than when I started this chapter so hopefully my determination will show, but idk I'm still trying my best and trynna enjoy myself.
> 
> I'm keeping things vague so I'm able to not stress on this fic, some questions I would've tried to figure out are; where are Ferdinand and Hubert going specifically? Why are all the rebels in this place? Shouldn't there be their battalions be with them? How much did the cure cost? Shouldn't the hit have crushed Ferdinands ribs and killed him? Couldn't Hubert just warp anywhere he needed and the entire walk was unnecessary? Just know I know this fic isn't perfect but it's because I have no time to give it the love it needs.


	5. I Believe There's Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert takes his watch over Ferdinand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer crashed and the last half of this chapter didn't save... I have another essay coming up so if some parts f this seem kind of rushed I hope you understand.

Hubert rushed towards him, he breathed, but it didn't sound too well.

"Ferdinand... Concentrate on staying awake, I'll get us to the other's!"

He Lifted him up and attempted to warp them without moving the other too much.

But once he had made it to their destination, it wasn't as calmed as he had hoped.

Soldiers were moving forth, scrambling outside.

"Hubert!" a familiar voice called from behind.

It was Flèche, she ran towards him.

"Thank the goddess you're here, there's way more brigands than we anticipated- they ambushed us and-!"

Before she could finish her eyes drew towards Ferdinand.

"Oh no... Come with me, I'll take you to the infirmary!"

~~~

"Hubert, give me the full report."

Edelgard stood across from him, Byleth at her side.

"Ferdinand and I were ambushed on our way to our post, by the time I got us there thing's weren't looking well..." He turned away, guilt waved over him but he ignored it. "We had been ambushed, apparently their forces were more prepared than we had imagined. Flèche and I took care of it but... We suffered great losses..."

Edelgard sighed.

"We should have been equipped for this... Alas, we must move forth and learn from this experience..."

Hubert glanced over to Byleth, she starred at him with her large eyes, as always. His mind filled with questions he feared to express.

"Hubert, is there something on your mind?" Edelgard looked over to him with concern.

"No... Your Majesty."

Byleth adjusted her posture, then took over.

"And Ferdinand?"

"Err... He's hospitalized for now, I haven't seen him since I brought him there."

Edelgard and Byleth shared a sentiment through looks.

"Hubert... I would like for you to look over him."

Hubert's eyes widened.

"I? That's preposterous, a job like that is suited for a simple guard." He tried his best to hide his anger, but it would be a lie to say he wasn't insulted.

"Ferdinand is the future Prime Minister of Fódlan, don't you think he would be a large target for future attacks? We can't afford to loose him so carelessly. I'm placing his life in your hands, Hubert."

"Our attacker fell off a cliff, I doubt the rebellion know of Ferdinands injury."

"First, we doubted their strength, then, we doubted their preparations. I'm not having anymore of these casualties, understand?"

Hubert grumbled slightly. "I just don't understand why I am tasked with this..."

"Because I **trust** you."

He turned his eyes to his hands, the gloves upon them were red with stains of the recent battle.

"Of course, you Majesty."

~~~

Hubert made his way towards the infirmary, he wasn't joyful of this occasion but there was no way of getting out of this.

The he passed the guards and made his way inside, Flèche and Linhardt stood next to an unconscious Ferdinand.

"Oh, you're here!" Flèche stopped conversing with Linhardt and made her way towards Hubert. "Linhardt says he'll be alright, one of his ribs are fractured but along as he stays in bed and doesn't move too much he should be fine."

Hubert nodded towards her.

Before leaving the room, she gave Huberts back few rubs and mumbled under her breath.

_"It's going to be okay."_

Once gone, Linhardt stifled some laughs.

The mage glared at him angrily.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke.

Clearing his throat and taking a few breaths, he looked down to some pages held in his hand.

"Assuming you're talking about here in the battle, there were many injured and Edelgard needed a 'skilled' bishop. If you're referring to this room specifically, I was assigned to taking care of Ferdinand. Apparently Edelgard is a little paranoid about there being a spy in our ranks." Linhardt shuffled through a few papers. "And you?"

Hubert disliked speaking casually, he knew Linhardt thought the same. There was this odd juxtaposition between them, Hubert would ignore so then he could work meanwhile Linhardt ignored to sleep. Despite this, Hubert still continued to speak.

"I was assigned here to take care of the outraged Nobels, but now I'm on watch duty taking care of **him**."

He laughed a bit, reading through one final page and walking towards the raven haired man.

"This is the anecdote." Linhart handed over a small vail he pulled out of his pockets, it had a thick ocean blue substance inside.

"Ah, thank you. Your payment is back at the monastery, I can give it once we return." He took the bottle and put it in his coat.

Linhardt was leaving, but stopped out side the door. "You're not taking it now?"

Hubert looked over to him, he wanted to look serious but his nerves took over.

"Err... Well, you said it caused me to eject the remaining life inside... I believe it would be best to take this another time when we're not in a crisis."

Linhardt nodded and left the room.

All that was left with him was Ferdinand.

~~~

Time passed by, Hubert stood in the corner of the room the entire wait. It wasn't a large area, only enough to fit a bed in the middle and two stands next to the bed. A window was on the wall opposing the door, all walls were white and bland. This was boring.

_Flèche should be here soon to take over..._

Sighing, Hubert made his way over to the ginger.

He covered the sunlight, Ferdinands face turned dark and the other man looked down upon him.

_How could he have gotten hurt..._

It was uncomfortable seeing the usually-bright soldier in this state, he laid face up with bandages crossing his chest. Hubert grunted at a feeling which crept int this soul.

_This happened because he was trying to protect you. Despite your harsh words and constant berating he still would have given his life for your own._

Huberts hands clenched the sheets below. His breathing became heavy and it felt as if his heart was crumbling.

_The life of a soldier is nothing, but the life of Ferdinand means more to you than what you try telling yourself._

His mind filled with thoughts Hubert thought he had buried deep down. They were locked away, but it seems as if the key was stolen and everything he tried to hard to suppress had been unleashed.

_You caused this, Edelgard's very own right hand, irresponsible and clumsy enough to allow a very capable soldier to wind up in the infirmary._

Hubert's breathing became harsh as his eyes began to be pricked with tears.

_You devote yourself to your work, yet can't carry out the simple orders of her Majesty? She told you to take care of these ex-nobels but instead they grew right under your nose. Then you were ordered to check on the situation that you couldn't take care of, but instead you got Ferdinand hurt. Ferdinand, the one who cried over you, and despite you still deciding to deny him friendship decided to fend off an axe which swung your way._

He fell the floor, chest reaching his knees and forehead hitting the floor.

_You called him a friend and now look where you stand. Do you truly despise him, or feel what you feel deep down?_

Hubert took his fist and punched the solid ground, instantly regretting it as his fist rapidly became swollen.

"Hubert..?"

He nervously looked beside him, the redhead had tired eyes which were barley opened.

"Where am I? Why are you here?"

Realizing Ferdinand was not aware of his actions, Hubert shot up and hid his pain through gritted teeth.

"The... Infirmary. You were injured and I was assigned to guard your room."

"Ah... You must be tired."

Hubert tried calming his breath as best he could.

"Yes... Flèche will be here soon to take over. She won't take long, I suggest keeping silent until she arrives."

"Hm..."

Ferdinand looked around a while more, adjusting to the situation.

"Oh... I remember now... We walked through a forest, no?"

Hubert shut his eyes attempting to calm himself, he wished for him to forget his foolishness and to never remember any sacrifice he made the day before.

"I stopped to look at the scenery for a moment, but we had to go..."

"Could you just shut up?"

The ginger looked away, his expression with more sorrow than his usual response.

"I said Flèche won't take long, so keep silent."

"Hubert... Could you tell me what I did wrong?"

"Not this again. You did nothing wrong!" A part of him wanted to comfort him, let him know the whole situation wasn't his doing. "We don't match, and I was tired of trying."

"I... disagree."

"Well it's your own stupidity that's dragging you around to think there's something more than that."

Ferdinand turned his body on his side towards Hubert.

"Do you remember our first tea time..? Well, to you it was a coffee break. We happened to sit next to each other, and you at some point mentioned how odd it was for us to sit without arguing."

Hubert wanted to be annoyed, but the conversation topic was a memory he was fond of.

"You spoke about how Edelgard was better the me in every possible way, despite positivity. It was odd to hear a compliment from you, but soon I began to get accustomed to your Hubert-like compliments. They're always so genuine, spoken objectively. I think that was the first time we understood each other, even before you spoke it was as if we silently agreed to bond without words."

The standing man couldn't help the pink blush which crept onto his skin. He turned around quickly, without a doubt Ferdinand would have been able to see the collard on his pale skin. Even now Hubert feared the colour would touch his neck.

"A few weeks after I had bought coffee as a gift for you, and you the same for me with tea. Our encounter was humorous to me, the way we stumbled over our words, not knowing how to confess that we had purchased expensive gifts for one another."

His words fumbled in the air, it wasn't uncomfortable, but instead more of a melancholy like feel.

"We drank with each other afterwards... And I think that was the the day... I believe that was the day I began to fall in love with you."

Hubert tensed up and turned back to Ferdinand. His eyes looked at his own expectantly, awaiting a response.

"I refuse to believe we _'don't match...'_ Take away the entirety of my love, I don't mind, but to even just stand at your side as a friend... You can't deny all the moments we've experienced together, as comrades."

Hubert stood in shock, colour definitely showing, but the pain in his fist was too much to bear and intrusive thoughts took control of his speech.

"Ferdinand you... Disgust me."

At that moment the door swung open, Flèche and Bernadetta bursting in.

"Hubert! I'm terribly sorry for being late, but Bernie also had come to see Ferdinand."

Hubert looked over to her.

"Never be late again."

He left the room and made his way to his tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've finished it here but that would mean betraying all the planning I set for other chapters and I'm not about that.


	6. My Apologies...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert gets some unexpected advice and time to think about the last few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, It's the enddddd, I'm supper tired since all of my teachers are finishing up units and projects before/during the break so I'm pretty much extremely mentally exaughsted...

Linhardt inspected Huberts fist, the knuckles were swollen and purple speed across his hand.

"It looks pretty bad..." He applied some ice to the injury and looked over it some more. "I thought you practiced dark magic? Since when were you brawling..?"

Hubert looked away, ashamed of his injury. It was childish of him and having Linhardt need to tend to his wounds was embarrassing enough.

His tent was pretty small, about a quarter of what their dorms were back at the Monastery. A few books and clothing laying around, but Hubert never expected the Bishop to ever be clean or tidy. There was a blanket in the corner where Linhardt slept and the two sat on top on it.

"So when did this happen?"

"A few days ago."

"And how?"

"I had accidentally hit a wall..."

"And why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I was busy."

Linhardt sighed and pushed a few fallen hairs out of his way.

"Well It's treatable, would've been a lot easier if you just came to me the moment it happened. You're lucky I saw your fist before you left."

Hubert sighed, he had finally gotten the next few days off and now he had to deal with a damaged fist. It was his fault, of course, but it would be a lot easier to have the blame fall of Ferdinand once more. But tomorrow they would leave camp and head back, once these horrid plants ceased to grow the pain would finally be over.

"I heard you got your break approved?" Linhardt interrupted his thoughts, grabbing some bandages.

"Yes, It will begin the moment we return. I can pay you back after everything is over."

The grassy haired man began to wrap the others hand.

"I should warn you, the moment you take the medicine there will soon be a large amount of flowers and settles which come out. It'd be best to take it when near a toilet."

Hubert nodded as Linhardt finished.

He sighed and yawned.

"Well, that's about it... I'd appreciate it if you would take your love-problems as it is late and I was planning on napping..."

"Of course..." He grumbled.

"Is that complaining I hear? Remember who gave you the cure to your unrequited love."

Hubert growled, he hated hearing those words.

"It's not unrequited, I do not _**love**_ him."

"Then I guess there's no need for that vail, huh? Well if you could please oh so kindly return it so then I can receive my gold? There's a bet I lost..."

The dark mage grunted.

"I have no time for this, it will all be over soon..." He stomped out of the tent and returned to his post. Entering inside, he saw the blanket which he slept on every day during this trip. It was late and he was tired, but as he prepared for bed and laid on top the raven haired man couldn't help but feel and overwhelming sense of cold in grasp at him.

~~~

The walk back was uncomfortable, Hubert was next to Edelgard's side as she spoke with Flèche and Bernadetta about matters they needed to prepare for the next battle. It was cold and the air itched at the scars inside his throat.

They continued forward as he became lost in the scenery, visuals rarely mattered to him but it was nice to be surrounded by leaves in place of flowers.

"Hubert?"

"Yes, Lady Edelgard?" Hubert turned to her hoping she hadn't noticed his mind drifting away, he saw that Flèche and Bernie left and were now speaking with Linhardt.

"I have been curious about your three week break... You haven't fallen ill again, have you?"

He faced forward too ashamed to make eye contact.

"No... I just believe a break is needed for my health."

"It's rare for you to care for your health like that... Of course, if what you say is true, I'm happy you've begun realizing when you need breaks."

His head nodded, but Edelgard wanted to speak more.

"I enjoy the leaves, It saddens me to see them go... How about you?"

"I have no interest in them, but if they make you happy I wish for them to stay as long as possible."

"Thank you, Hubert."

Edelgard smiled but turned away, she seemed disturbed by the atmosphere.

"Is something the matter, your Majesty?"

"No, no... It's only that... Well, I still feel terribly for our meeting a while ago... I feel as if I crossed a line saying I was piloting you like a puppet. I only meant that I felt as If I was manipulating you, but failed to realize you are your own person. I just wish to apologize, and make it up to you, for saying you act like some sort of doll."

Hubert laughed and smiled warmly. 

"I forgave you even before the interaction had happened."

"Yes, but the problem is that I still find myself looping back to the same conclusion when I think of you. If only you had something of your own, without me being involved, I know if you want something you would have already gotten it, right?"

The taller man stopped in his tracks and glanced over to Ferdinand, despite appearing similar to the bright orange leaves all around, he still shined brighter and stood out.

"Hubert?"

Quickly turning back and continuing his walk,He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I thought I had seen something over there..."

Edelgard sighed, but looked over to him and took his hand.

"Only know that whatever it is you desire, you don't need my blessing. Stay true to yourself, and give yourself things you not only want but _need_."

Turning back and continuing the march, Hubert was left with his thoughts and an increasingly difficult dilemma.

~~~

Hubert made his way toward the washrooms immediately after returning, he wanted to deal with this matter no longer.

Despite this words still rang through his head.

_"...you will never find satisfaction in your life!"_

Yet he was already satisfied with Edelgard.

_"...the life of Ferdinand means more to you than what you try telling yourself."_

_No it doesn't._ He thought as he made it up the steps near the bathrooms.

_"...Remember who gave you the cure to your unrequited love."_

_It's not unrequited..._ Hubert stoped in his tracks outside of the door.

He felt a sense of regret and guilt.

_"Only know that whatever it is you desire, you don't need my blessing. Stay true to yourself, and give yourself things you not only want but **need**."_

Ferdinand loved him. He confessed and knew there was something more.

Before he felt like pathetic for falling for the ginger, but now he felt pathetic for not pursuing what he felt was right.

He was never one for feelings, it was always whispered that this stone-cold man could never love. He was destined to be Edelgards right-hand.

But, just this once, could it be possible he was wrong?

~~~

His feet nervously brought him to the front door of Ferdinand. His heart pounded, Hubert ignored the soft whispered in the back of his mind.

_How stupid for you to finally give in... What will Edelgard think when she finally finds out..?_

_**No** _

He needed this, for once he didn't feel so cold. The red which surrounded him was the blush on his cheeks and not the blood of the enemy. Hubert could finally focus on himself instead of always ignoring what his heart told him.

Knocking on the door, he took deep breaths and tried his best to hide his obvious nervousness.

There was no response, Hubert was almost sure Ferdinand had no work today, he made sure he would be in his room for today.

"Ferdinand?" He spoke.

Knocking a couple of times more he stepped forward, attempting to listen inside.

The sound of Ferdinand wheezing bled through, Hubert quickly opened the door and watched as the red head was curled up beside his bed.

"Ferdinand..?" Hubert asked, a different kind f nervous than before.

"Leave..." The other finally grunted out.

"What's wrong?" Shutting the door, the healthier man made his way towards him.

"I said **leave** , you always told me to do so... " The glimmer of orange eyes shot at him.

Hubert kneeled beside him and turned his shoulder, forcing his body to face him.

Beside them were large black flowers, from iris's roses, even a few calla lilies.

"Ferdinand..."

"Please just let me be... You're not helping."

Hubert quickly pulled out the antidote from his pocket.

"It's the cure if you need it, when did this begin?"

Ferdinand growled a bit.

"I don't **want** the cure and why does it matter to you?"

"Who is it then? Surely if you're like this then it's unrequited."

The ginger shoved the taller man, causing him the stumble and land on his back.

"Who do you think!? Goddesses, sometimes I _really_ question what it is Edelgard sees in you." He got up and began cleaning the pile of petals.

"What do you mean?" He asked, standing up with him.

Ferdinand sighed, a few petals being blown out.

" _You_ said you couldn't stand me. _You_ walked away from me after I spoke of my feelings. _**You**_ are the one standing here making things harder!" Immediately after those words, Ferdinand fell to the ground, coughing up all sorts of garden-like plants.

Thorns, petals, flowers, buds. Hubert knelt beside him and once his fit calmed down they looked towards each other.

Large eyes teary, Hubert felt even more guilty than when he was saved from the axe attack. This entire time he thought about himself... Of course the Hanahaki disease would affect Ferdinand.

"I... Apologies..."

"Yeah, well, there's not much I can do. You told me everything I need to know... Just tell me why you're here and I'll be officially out of your hair in about six months or twelve when these flowers finally fill up my lungs."

"No... No, Ferdinand I'm sorry..." He cleared his throat, attempting to keep himself steady. "I'm sorry for putting you through this... I've just been really blind..."

"Hubert... Are you alright?"

"No, I just..." He cleared his throat and reached out his hand.

First he touched the others knee, realizing Ferdinand hadn't moved away he reached for his hand.

It felt a little awkward, but it didn't matter to him. Hubert quickly stood on his knees and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ferdinand... I know it's difficult to explain after everything but I... Well, I did it not out of hate just... Frustration..."

A few more coughs were let out, he didn't move.

"I... I wanted to get rid of you. Not out of annoyance, but love... Ferdinand, I love you. And at first I refused, it was impossible for me to serve anyone other than her Majesty, but now I think I want- and need- to do something for myself. For you. I love you."

Hubert held on a little tighter, not wanting to let go, but after a while he did and looked to Ferdinands reddened face. It still held tears and he wished to rid of them.

"Are you just humouring me?"

"No. I promise I am not."

"Do you believe I am a parasite?"

Hubert held onto his shoulders tightly.

"I was in the wrong... I... Can only deeply apologies and hope for you to accept."

Ferdinand took his hands into his own, and leaned in to give him a small kiss with his lips.

"Maybe you aren't so obsessed over Edelgard as I thought..." He gave out a small laugh before Hubert kissed him a little deeper.

For once Hubert didn't feel so cold, and didn't feel the need to act so bitterly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It JUST crossed my mine that bandages were invented 1920 and FE3H takes place like 1180 but I already made Ferdinand wear them in the last chapter so excuse my mess-ups;;;


	7. EPILOGUE

Linhardt handed some gold over to Flèche.

"So maybe he wasn't in love with Edelgard as I had suspected..."

"Of course not! C'mon, you have to have an eye for these things."

"If you were in our Monastery days you would've also betted on Edelgard, he's always been her loving right-hand." Bernadetta also gave up some of her own gold. "I knew I lost the moment we heard them yelling in the infirmary..."

"What? You never told me that." Linhardt crossed his arms annoyed. "After everything I've done to help Hubert he comes over and tells me he's not in love with ' _him_.'"

The door to Fleche's room slammed opened.

"I hope you didn't bet on your colleague's personal life, did you?"

Bernadetta and Flèche turned nervously, meanwhile Linhardt laughed.

"Don't tell me you weren't as invested as us, Edelgard."

Her face turned red.

"Of course not! I don't have that kind of time for-"

"So it wasn't you who spoke to Hubert, telling you to _'stay true to yourself'_?"

She stammered.

"You heard that?! I mean- I only want him to be happy!"

"Oh _yeah_ , I'm sure he's plenty happy with _Ferdinand_..." Bernadetta grumbled, slightly sour after her loose.

Edelgard sighed and left the three of them to their games.

"Linhardt? Do you think it was right for you to tell us about Hubert? Isn't that like, supposed to be kept between the medic and patient?" Bernadetta asked.

"Well, Flèche already had an idea just on her own, she told you and I only told her that I cannot confirm nor deny anything."

"Then how does Edelgard know?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

"Well she was worried about Hubert's illness and well we can't have our _Majesty _being worried now can we?"__

__Flèche laughed._ _

__"Let's just hope Hubert never knows of what we did..."_ _


End file.
